


Shall We Dance?

by YuiMukami



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMukami/pseuds/YuiMukami
Summary: The Mukami brothers and Yui are invited to one of the annual balls Karlheinz holds in the demon world.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for ages because I couldn't think of an ending... It feels kinda rushed and it's not the best thing I've written, but I still wanted to post it since today is Ruki's birthday! I'm sorry if anyone seems ooc or anything and I hope you enjoy!

“So, what’d you wanna talk to us about, Ruki?” Yuuma asked. The eldest had called a family meeting – including Yui – in the living room. Ruki handed a fancy looking sheet of paper to Yuuma. Kou, Azusa, and Yui crowded around him to see what it was.

  
“We’ve been invited to an annual ball Karlheinz-sama is hosting in the demon world,” Ruki explained. “I expect you all to be on your best behavior.” His blue-gray eyes lingered on each person in the room.

  
“Wh-what about me?” Yui spoke up, intimidated by the vampire’s cold stare.

  
“You’ve been invited as well,” Ruki replied. Yui let out a squeak of surprise and did her best to stand up even straighter, which earned her a quiet chuckle from the vampire.

  
“It’s... tonight..?” Azusa asked, scanning the invitation Yuuma still held.

  
“Kinda short notice,” Yuuma muttered.

  
“We’re not in a position to complain,” Ruki stated firmly. “Now, go get ready.”

  
“U-umm... I don’t own any fancy dresses,” Yui said softly.

  
“You’ll find one has been picked out for you and is waiting in your bedroom,” Ruki told her. “It should be your size.”

  
“Come on, Masokitty,” Kou said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the staircase. “I’ll help you get ready!” Yui tried to politely refuse him, but the idol refused to take no for an answer.

~~

True to his word, Kou helped Yui zip her dress all the way up and then helped her do her hair. When he had finished, he stood her in front of a mirror and practically beamed with pride. Yui was caught off-guard by her own appearance for a moment. She wore a long, pale pink dress and white flats. Kou had pulled her hair half up with a matching pink ribbon.

  
“Well, what do you think, Masokitty?” Kou asked. “I think you look super cute~!”

  
“It’s very pretty,” Yui replied, blushing slightly. Kou winked at her.

  
“Hehe well, I’m gonna go get myself ready,” he said. “Go wait for Ruki-kun and the others downstairs, okay?”

  
Yui did as he said and slowly proceeded downstairs, not wanting to mess up her outfit or hairdo. When she reached the entrance hall, she found Azusa already waiting. He gave her a small smile when he saw her.

  
“Eve... you look... very nice...” he said. The young vampire wore a black dress shirt and bowtie with a tan suit.

  
“You do too, Azusa-kun,” Yui replied, returning his smile.

  
“Tch, I don’t get why we have to do this,” Yuuma complained as he walked up to join them. “I hate fancy parties.” Yui’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. She wasn’t used to seeing him in formal clothes. He wore a red button-up vest over a white dress shirt with a long dark brown jacket and black dress pants. His normally messy hair was now pulled back into a neat ponytail.

  
“Yuuma, I thought I told you we aren’t in a position to complain.” Yui turned her head at the sound of Ruki’s voice and her heart skipped a beat. He was dressed mostly in black with a suit and tie and a white dress shirt underneath. He smirked when he caught her staring. “Something wrong, Livestock?”

  
“N-no, sorry,” she stammered as she quickly turned away when she realized he was teasing her. “You, umm, look very nice,” she added quietly, blushing deeply.

Ruki didn’t have a chance to reply, as Kou had strolled up to join them. He wore a white dress shirt with a loose dark brown tie and a maroon jacket with dark brown dress pants. He had also pulled his hair back into a short ponytail with a small dark brown bow, though his bangs still mostly covered his right eye.  
“Is it time to go?” he asked.

  
“Almost,” Ruki replied. “We can wait in the car.” He led everyone outside and to the black limousine parked in the driveway. Yui sat in between Azusa and Kou, trying not to let Ruki catch her staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

  
When they arrived, they were greeted by a familiar who led them into the castle and to the ballroom. Ruki immediately left with the familiar to go and greet whoever was hosting on behalf of Karlheinz. Shortly after, Kou disappeared into the crowd to socialize.

  
“Too many damn nobles,” Yuuma grumbled. “These clothes are uncomfortable and I hate fancy gatherings like this.” He scanned the room. “I’m going to see what kind of food they’ve got here,” he said, leaving Azusa and Yui to stand around awkwardly.

  
“Do you know what we’re supposed to do?” Yui whispered to Azusa.

  
“I don’t...” he replied. “I’ve never... done something... like this.” Yui let out a sigh of relief, glad she wasn’t the only one feeling out of place. Her relief was short lived, however. Someone bumped into her and in her haste to avoid the crowd, she found herself separated from Azusa.

  
“What should I do?” she murmured, feeling panic begin to set in.

  
“Masokitty, there you are!” Yui almost cried tears of joy at the sound of Kou’s familiar voice. She spotted him in the crowd and quickly made her way over to him.  
“Kou-kun,” she greeted him with a smile.

  
“Where are Azusa-kun and Yuuma-kun?” he asked, looking around for his brothers.

  
“Yuuma-kun went off on his own and Azusa-kun and I were separated,” she replied. She awkwardly fiddled with her sleeves. Noticing how anxious she appeared to be, Kou grabbed her hands and grinned widely.

  
“Hey, let’s dance!”

  
“B-but I don’t know how!” Yui exclaimed. The blond vampire laughed.

  
“It’s not that hard,” he said as he pulled her towards him. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He tightly grasped her hand and placed the other on her shoulder. Before long, Yui found herself trying her hardest to concentrate on following Kou’s movements to the music. She didn’t want to think about how awkward she must look to anyone watching. “You know you don’t have to stare at the floor, right, Masokitty?” Yui’s gaze immediately shot up and she stammered out an apology. Kou laughed loudly. “I’m teasing you, calm down.”

  
“Don’t be mean, Kou-kun,” she pouted. “That wasn’t very nice.” Kou let go of her and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

  
“Hey, hey, look who I just found~” Yui followed his gaze to see Yuuma and Azusa standing by a table set out for refreshments. They hurried to join them before the crowd could block their way.

  
“Azusa-kun, Yuuma-kun,” Yui greeted them cheerfully.

  
“’Bout time you showed up,” Yuuma growled. “Azusa’s been nagging me since he found me.” The tall vampire quickly downed the drink he’d been holding.

  
“That’s... why,” Azusa said. Yuuma grabbed another drink. Kou’s eyes suddenly lit up.

  
“Yuuma-kun got a head start, but I bet I can drink more than him,” he said with a grin.

  
“Like hell you could!”

  
“Only one way to find out!” Kou grabbed his own drink and began to chug. Azusa worriedly looked between Kou and Yuuma, unsure of what to do.

  
“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, you two,” Yui spoke up.

  
“Masokitty, do you wanna play too?” Kou asked, completely ignoring her statement. He handed her a glass, but she backed away and shook her head.

  
“Eve is... right...” Azusa chimed in. “Let’s... try to... find Ruki...” The two older vampires ignored him as well.

  
“I’ll go find Ruki-san,” Yui said to Azusa. “Can you keep an eye on Kou-kun and Yuuma-kun?” The young vampire nodded and she turned away, disappearing into the crowd. She was terrified of potentially interrupting any important conversations Ruki may have been having, but her concern for Kou and Yuuma outweighed her fear.

  
She spotted him a few yards away speaking with another vampire she didn’t recognize. She slowly made her way over to him, being careful to stand far enough away so she wouldn’t accidentally eavesdrop on their conversation. The other vampire said something and Ruki laughed – a real, genuine laugh. Yui’s eyes widened. She’d never heard him actually laugh before. The human girl found she couldn’t look away, wanting to engrave Ruki’s smiling face into her memory. Her face turned as red as a tomato when he looked over and saw her. He said something to the other vampire and then made his way over to her.

  
“Yui,” he greeted her, finally using her real name.

  
“R-Ruki-san, hi,” Yui stumbled over her words and looked away shyly. She could see Ruki’s smug grin without even looking at him. He reached out and placed his hand under her chin, gently turning her head so she was looking at him.

  
“Care to dance with me?” he asked, still grinning. Yui’s jaw dropped and she suddenly forgot how to speak.

  
“I-I umm...” She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. “U-umm... Kou-kun and Yuuma-kun are... I mean, Azusa-kun needs help. W-we should go back. I said I would go and get y-you.”

  
“Kou and Yuuma can handle themselves,” Ruki replied as he maneuvered Yui’s arms into place. Her face turned even redder when she realized what he was doing.

  
“R-ruki-san, I – ”

  
“Hush,” he murmured. “Just follow my lead.” Yui nodded, unable to look away from the dark-haired vampire. She found herself lost in the sound of the music, following Ruki’s movements as best she could. Her awkwardness was forgotten and all she could focus on was him. It was as if they were the only two in the whole world. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened, but she eventually returned him smile. Ruki pulled her into an embrace as the song ended – much quicker than she would have liked. She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter.

  
“Ruki-san?”

  
“Just let me hold you like this for a little longer,” he whispered. She nodded awkwardly and he pulled her in closer. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Her eyes closed and she breathed in his scent.

  
“Ruki-kuuuun~!” Yui’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Kou’s voice and she immediately pulled away. She awkwardly smoothed her dress, but it was too late. Kou grinned widely and gave them both a knowing look.

  
“Oi, Ruki,” Yuuma growled, also coming up to them. “Tell Kou he’s a dirty loser and he can’t ever outdrink me.”

  
“Yuuma... Kou... Please...” Azusa trailed after them. He shot Ruki a desperate look. The older vampire let out a long sigh.

  
“Alright,” he said. “It’s time to leave. We need to get you two home.”

  
“Boooo,” Kou protested. “You’re no fun.” He didn’t resist though as Azusa led him and Yuuma to the entrance hall. Yui giggled as she watched.

  
“Yui.” She turned her head at the sound of her name. Ruki was holding a hand out to her. “Come on, let’s go home.” She blinked and stared at his hand for a moment before her face broke out into a smile.

  
“Okay,” she said happily as she took the vampire’s hand. He chuckled and then began to follow after his brothers while he and Yui held hands.


End file.
